


The House On Clearmont Street

by FrenchBullPigs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Ghost Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghosts, Ghosty Bois Inc, Haunted Houses, Hurt/Comfort, No beta we die like Wilbur in Skyblocke, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and then i closed the tab :((, i typed the whole relationship tag manually because it didn't come up, im only doing the one because it took me an hour to do wilbur's tags alone, non graphic descriptions of death, so i have to do all this again, so i thought that was stupid, the relationship tags are the worst guys, ugh i hate tagging so so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchBullPigs/pseuds/FrenchBullPigs
Summary: There was a 60% chance the house on Clearmont street was haunted. And yet, Tommy still wanted to move in for the summer. Tubbo agreed, only because of the 40% chance that the house was empty. But Tubbo was never good at guessing the winning probabilities.Or, in other words, Tommy and Tubbo move into a haunted house and are stuck there for the summer.Or, in yet another way of putting it, ChannelWithoutAName's Ghosty Bois Inc AU.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *sweeps my 4 other WIPS under the rug and coughs*  
> Haha hello! The 'Ghosty Bois Inc' AU is by ChannelWithoutAName on Tumblr. I'm taking a social media break atm, so if they decide they don't want any more fics written lmk and I'll delete this. At the time of writing this, I have 3 and a half chapters written, so updates will be every Sunday evening for the foreseeable future. Also, this is a filler title (bc titling sucks and I hate it) so if y'all have any ideas lmk and I'll consider them.  
> Ok, this AN has gotten really long so I'll let y'all go read. Enjoy!

“What is up ghosts?” Tommy yells as he stands in the foyer and drops his bag on the floor, waving away the cloud of dust that poofs up. “It’s ya boy, Big Man Tommy!” 

Tubbo follows him in, being more conscientious of the house. “We don’t even know if there are ghosts here, Tommy, just-”

Tommy turned, almost hitting Tubbo in the face. “I’m like 60% sure this place is haunted. You know, I hope there are ghosts here. It would be fun to see one. Or two. Hey, Tubbo, what if there’s more than one? Multiple ghosts! Oh yeah, this is gonna be the best summer ever!"

Tubbo swallowed, face going a bit white. He just nodded slowly and moved more into the room. It was a smaller house, one that would comfortably fit him and Tommy. Going up the stairs, Tubbo opened the doors as he passed them. The bathroom was first on the right, followed by a large bedroom. It was probably the biggest, so Tubbo stuck his suitcase on the bed and shouted out, “I call this one!” Hearing Tommy’s groan, he closed the door and started unpacking. 

It was Tommy’s choice in coming here, the boy had heard something about an empty house on the outskirts of a small town, vacant and unlisted. Tubbo was a bit concerned about why the house wasn’t on the market, but after Tommy told him the house might be haunted, he was a bit more concerned with the fact that Tommy wanted them to move in. But Tommy had kept persisting and finally Tubbo agreed, under the condition that they could leave if the ‘ghosts’ got to be too much. 

There wasn’t much for Tubbo to unpack, because the boys had decided to only pack the necessities and buy everything else in the town. By the end, Tubbo’s clothes were in the drawer, his books on the shelf and his keyboard and ukulele in the corner. Sitting down on the bed, he surveyed his room for the next three months. The furniture looked to be new, with minimal wear and tear. The carpet was dark and fluffy, obviously recently placed, but the floors still creaked under his feet. The walls were dark green. It was quite sad, for Tubbo knew the house had been vacant for a while, but the realtors tried to gloss over the fact. 

That was another reason why Tubbo was concerned with moving in. The owners had died due to a problem with carbon monoxide. He knew the house was safe now, there was no longer a gas heater, but Tubbo didn’t know that much about carbon monoxide poisoning, and he thought it might be a bit weird to look up. 

Laying back on his bed, Tubbo thought about the people who lived here before. He knew there were three of them, a father and two boys. He knew there were no survivors from the poisoning. But that was all. There was nothing on  _ who  _ the previous owners were, what they enjoyed, their quirks and dislikes. Well, that would be his next project, finding out who the Soot-Watsons were. 

“Oi, Tubbo! Come here and help me!” Tommy yelled from the kitchen.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” He said back, quickly leaving the room. Tubbo chalked the feeling of eyes on the back of his head to moving jitters. Surely, there was no one there, he was just nervous. 

* * *

“I don’t want them here,” Wilbur said. He was floating above his bed, arms behind his head. Phil sighed and turned to face his son. He was sitting on the dresser, Techno leaning against the doorframe. “What, it’s true!”

“I can scare them out,” Techno pushed himself off the door, smiling menacingly. He loved scaring off people, be it real estate agents, potential buyers or innocent kids who don’t have a clue about the house’s history. 

“We are not scaring them away,” Phil said firmly. “It’s getting late, they don’t have anywhere else to go.”

“They can go back to their house. Hey Phil, remember when you used to kick my friends out when they wouldn’t leave? Why can’t you do that now?” Wilbur pleaded, flipping upside down. 

“Wil, that was different. And I don’t think these boys have a place to go. Did you see all the stuff they brought in? My guess is that they were wanting to stay somewhere for the summer, saw our house was ‘vacant’ and decided to move in.” Phil wasn’t sure whether or not the boys were going to stay there for the whole summer, but they can at least stay the night. Twin groans sounded throughout the room and Phil laughed. “Calm down, maybe it’ll be fun!”

Techno scoffed. “It would be more fun to scare them out.” At Phil’s glare, he muttered, “Or not. They can stay the night.” 

The two turned to face Wilbur, who quickly glanced between the two. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Phil raised an eyebrow. “Fine,” Wilbur drawled out, flipping to stare at the ceiling. “Fine.” 

“Come on, Tech, let’s leave your brother alone for a bit,” Phil said, floating over to Wilbur to brush his hair back. “We can go see what the boys are doing.” 

The two left, making their way down the stairs. “What’s Wilbur’s problem?” Techno said, not making an effort to keep his voice down. The boys couldn’t hear them talk normally, and he didn’t care if Wilbur heard them. 

“Wilbur is...well, he’s not so sure about the boys. And you know how he is, even before he had a flair for dramatics.”

Techno hummed and stuck his head around the door, where the boys were unpacking in the kitchen, half arguing about where to put things. “I’m still not 100% sure I like this.” 

“I know.” Phil placed a hand on Techno’s shoulder. “But it’ll be refreshing to have new faces. They seem nice.” 

The two boys started play-fighting then, all illusions of unpacking being forgotten. The blond one—Tommy, Phil’s mind supplied—laughed loudly after the other trapped him in a headlock. “Okay, okay Big Man lemme go!” He yelled. 

“Yeah. Nice.” Techno muttered. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for all the kudos and bookmarks in the last chapter! I just changed schools and apparently this virtual school allows me to do "offline" time so my whole day isn't just strict school work. And one of the offline options is turning in creative writing, so I'm basically getting school credit for...this. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

The boys settled into the house quickly. They had gotten there in the late evening, so they were just able to unpack their room and order pizza to eat in the living room. Tubbo was still wary about the possibility of ghosts, but after Tommy said: “I’d fight ‘em off for you, Tubbo, I’m a big man!” he felt a bit better. Besides, ghosts weren’t real, right? They were just a folk tale, told to keep children in their beds at night. 

The next day was spent cleaning and exploring. Well, Tubbo cleaned while Tommy went and looked through every nook and cranny. Tubbo was working on the downstairs bathroom when he heard a shout. Dropping the Clorox wipes, he ran up to where Tommy was. The boy had chosen the next biggest room, leaving the smallest as an office. Tommy was standing in front of the open closet, staring at the ceiling. 

“Tommy? Are you alright? I heard a shout—” Tommy turned to Tubbo then, smiling widely. There was dust in his hair and it flitted down past his face when he moved.

“Look, the attic is in my closet!” Pointing upwards, Tommy showed off the small square that would lead up to the attic. It would be a pain to get up there normally, Tubbo guessed. There were spots in the closet where rods would normally be and it looked like there would be two right under the attic opening, but only one was put up, in the corner farthest from it. 

“Huh. I would’ve reckoned the attic would be above this room, not in your closet.” Tubbo said, hiding his smile behind a hand. Tommy fixed him with a deadpan stare, obviously not enjoying Tubbo’s hilarious joke. “Do ya wanna go on up?”

It took the boys a while to figure out how to get up into the attic, for even Tommy wasn’t tall enough to touch the ceiling. So they had to stop to find a stepladder, take the time to set it up, pause for a half-hour because Tubbo’s mom called, etcetera, etcetera. So by the time they finally got the ladder set up, the two boys were quite over the whole ordeal. 

The two stared up at the dark expanse of the attic, both not wanting to make the first move. “Well?” Tubbo broke the silence, stepping back from the ladder. “You wanna go up first?” 

“Wh-why do I have to go up first? I don’t wanna go first.” The two argued a bit more, before Tommy yelled out, “Nose goes!” and slapped his hand on his nose. 

“You can’t nose goes with two people,” Tubbo said. Tommy just shrugged, keeping his finger on his face. “Fine. But if I die, I’m going to come back and haunt you.”

“Then I’ll actually be haunted! Pog.” 

The attic was cold, a stark comparison to the warmth of the bedroom. Dark and drafty, the two boys immediately got the feeling that  _ they shouldn’t be there _ . Tubbo tried to pass it off as the general feel of the attic, not the fact that there was a very high chance that the house was haunted. Besides, they were just there looking around, they weren’t going to  _ take _ anything. 

Not that there was much to mess with. There were a few pieces of furniture, most notably a large desk that the two boys rushed over to and started looking through. There wasn't much on the desk, just a few papers on heating, electricity and the like. Tubbo didn't quite know how to read the papers, nor did he have any interest in it. He turned away towards the other large piece of furniture, a wardrobe, and opened it. It was empty, save for a few blankets and a green and white striped bucket hat residing on the top shelf. 

“Hey Tommy, look at this hat!” Tubbo pulled it down gently, shivering as a cold breeze flitted across the room. There was a bit of wear, most notably on the inside, but other than that, it was in good shape. Tommy turned from where he was bent over the desk and chuckled. 

“That hat looks stupid.”

“No it doesn’t, you just don’t have taste!” 

“Tubbo, I think you’re the one without any taste. There’s not much up here, do you wanna go back downstairs and keep cleaning?” 

Tubbo placed the hat back down gently, patting it once on the top. There was something about this hat that confused Tubbo. That would have to be figured out later, Tommy was starting to get bored. “Yeah, sure Big Man, let’s go!” 

The two made their way back down, closing up the attic and returning to the cleaning. Their music and laughter was so loud that they missed the melancholy sigh that swept through the house. 

* * *

Wilbur was vibrating at the top of the stairs. This was not a regular occurrence. He was going so fast that Phil was afraid that he would start drilling into the floor. Now, ghosts could not become drills, but Phil was sure that Wilbur could if he wanted to. 

“Wil?” Phil asked, floating slightly behind him. “What’s up mate?”

“Phil, they-they insulted your hat!” Wilbur half-turned to face Phil, his face pained. Phil tried to hold in a laugh. 

“I know. Try not to worry about it, okay?” Phil placed a hand on Wilbur’s shoulder, grounding him both physically and emotionally. This wasn’t the first time someone had expressed distaste at Phil’s hat; most of the realtors wanted to get rid of it, or sell it or something. Phil never let them take it, obviously. 

Techno appeared then, glaring at the two boys on the level below. “They’re gettin’ too nosey, Phil, they found the paperwork.” 

Phil gave a long-suffering sigh that seemed to echo throughout the house. “Boys, please. Techno, did they seem to care about the paperwork?” 

“Well, one didn’t. The small one left. The blond one is annoyin’ though.” Wilbur nodded in agreement, the two ganging up on their poor father. 

“The small one is Tubbo, the blond is Tommy,” Phil explained, pinching the edge of his nose. 

“Does it matter?” Wilbur said, flipping upside down. Phil let out a soft chuckle. He knew that his boys didn’t like the idea of new people, but it didn’t look like the boys were leaving. Besides, it was getting a bit boring with just his sons, not that he’d admit it. Maybe they did need some fresh faces here.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y’all for reading! Consider leaving a comment with what you liked? This was one of my favorite chapters to write, so I hoped you enjoyed it. My Discord is FrenchBullPigs#1366 if you wanna chat. Drink some water, get up and stretch if you need to and have a great rest of your day! I’m rooting for you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y’all for reading! Heehee hoohoo this chapter was two and a half pages and it looks so short. This is not pog.  
> If you see a typo, you probably do, but ignore it maybe?? Haha I hope you enjoyed it, consider leaving a comment if you want? Or come check me out on Discord: FrenchBullPigs#1366 I’m always up for a chat, be it about this fic, my other fics, the DSMP or general stuff. Drink some water, get up and stretch if you need to and have a great rest of your day! I’m rooting for you!


End file.
